Happy Holi
by TheSparklingAurora
Summary: Maybe you guys are shocked for this bin mausam holi, but I write this for Shadow Grey 99. Continuation of the episode "Holi Dhamaka" Read And Review.


**Hi guys I'm back with an abhirika os. This is on request of Shadow Grey 99. Read nd enjoy bin mausam holi..****CONTINUATION OF THE CASE "****HOLI DHAMAKA****"**

The case was solved. All the cops left with the criminal except Abhijeet and Tarika. ACP sir gave them leave for that day. Abhirika were returning by Abhijeet's car. During the journey he was silent. Few times Tarika wanted to start a convo but failed. He was in a serious mood, rather we can say he was very scared of loosing his lady love. Tarika could actually feel him, so she thought it's better to keep silence for some time.

Finally when they reached Tarika's house he stopped the car and without saying anything he get off the car. He went to her side, opened the car door for her indicating to come out. He was still silent. She came out and looked at his eyes. But he diverted his gaze from her and turned back to his car even without bid her good bye.

Finally she spoke, "Andar nhi aaoge? "

"Bahut raat ho gya hain, apko aram ki zarurat hain. Mujhe bhi ghar jakey fresh hona hain. Pure kapdo mein colours lagey hain. Aur aise bhi... ", he stopped in the mid sentence and looked at her with painful eyes.

" Aise bhi kya abhijeet? "

"Ap jakey rest kijiye main chalta hoon", saying this he went to open the car door when she hold his hand and said, " Bolo aise bhi kya? Yehi na ki tumhare sath reh ke mujhpe musibat a sakte hain, meri jaan ko khatra ho sakte hain. Isiliye tum mujhse duriya banake rakhna chahte ho. Tumhara ye darr kab jayega Abhijeet? "

"Mera darr to sahi hain na? Dekha na aj kya hua. Mere wajah se hi tumpe hamla hua. "

"Shut up. Iske matlab tum mujhe in criminals ke liye pyar karna chod dogey?"

"Maine aise kab bola? Main to sirf ye chahti hoon tum safe raho bass. "

"Aur wo kaise? Tumse door rehke? Toh phir mujhpe hamla hoga to kaun bachayega mujhe? "

Abhijeet became silent.

"Kya hua bolo ab kyun chup ho? Actually koi darr nhi hain, tum mujhse aur pyar karte hi nhi ho. Isiliye mujhse durr jana chahte ho. Ok jao tum. Mujhe kuch ho jaye tumhe kya. Main marr bhi jaun... ", she couldn't complete as he put his palm on her mouth and said, " Chup, bilkul chup bahut bol liye tum, ab mera suno chupchaap. Kya bola haan main tumse pyar nhi karta. To sunlo Dr Tarika ye Mr Abhijeet sirf aur sirf apse hi pyar karte hain aur apne jaan se bhi jyada. Aur agey se ye marne ke baat bologe to mujhse bura aur koi nhi hoga samjhe?" Abhijeet said in teary angry tone.

"Tumse bura aur hain hi kaun? Mujhse khud dur jana chahte ho aur mujhe daant bhi rhe ho. Tum bahut bure ho. " She started crying.

"Aien ab isme bhi meri galti. " He muttered enough to listen her.

"Haan tum bahut bure ho." She said still crying.

"Arey ro kyun rhe ho. Accha main bura hoon. Ok ab rona bandh karo. "

"Pehle promise karo mujhse door jane ka sochoge bhi nhi. " She said babishly.

"Pakka promise", he wiped her tears gave her a smile. She smiled back.

" That's like a good girl. Accha ab bahut raat ho gye ap jaiye fresh hokey rest kariye kal phir lab jana hain."

"Hmm tumhe bhi kal subha bureau jana hain. Bye."

"Bye. Wait one second. Mere pass ek gift hain apke liye main bhul gyi please ap ankhein bandh kijiye main abhi car se le ata hoon. No cheating ankhein nhi kholna please. "

"Ok ok ankhein bandh kar rhi but jaldi do gift. "

"Just a minute Tarika ji. " He went to the car and returned with a handful of gullal applied it on her cheeck said "Happy Holi Tarika Ji."

She opened her eyes with pleasure.

"Aj pure din apko colour lagane ka mauka nhi mila. First color nhi lagaya to kya last hi shi. Actually accha hua Maine last wish kiya. Ab agle saal tak yaad rhega mera wish apko. To kaisa laga gift? "

"Best gift ever. But meko bhi toh return gift dena chahiye." Saying this she rubbed his cheek with her coloured cheek and whispered in his ear "Happy Holi". Saying this she ran towards her house blushing. He also drove for his house with a broad smile on his face.

***THE END***

***READ AND REVIEW***

***KEEP LOVING ABHIRIKA***

***THESPARKLINGAURORA***


End file.
